1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo restraining devices and more particularly pertains to a new cargo bracing assembly for securing cargo in a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo restraining devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo restraining devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,819; U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,063; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,222; U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,515; U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,331; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,640.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cargo bracing assembly. The inventive device includes a housing with an open end and a closed end, a tension arm slidably insertable into the open end of the housing to form a brace, and a biasing assembly.
In these respects, the cargo bracing assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing cargo in a truck bed.